The Real Love Story
by MyLovelySiBum
Summary: Cinta sejati bukanlah cinta yang hanya memandang fisik, cinta sejati adalah cinta yang menggunkan hati dan ketulusan... / THIS FICT DEDICATED FOR EL-CH4N AND ALL OF READERS SIBUM, SLIGHT HANCHUL / OS. SHOUNEN-AI / 1SHOOT / AND ANNOUNCEMENT INSIDE.


"Kibum-ah, mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" tanya Heechul pada Kibum. Kibum hanya diam tak membalas perkataan Heechul –kakaknya- tersebut. Ia bahkan tak menoleh ke arah Heechul sedikitpun. Kibum hanya menatap kosong ke depan. Heechul yang melihat adiknya seperti ini hanya menghela nafas lelah. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk melihat penderitaan yang ditanggung Kibum saat ini, ingin rasanya ia marah. Tapi tak tahu ia harus marah kepada siapa.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau makan ya….." ajak Heechul pada Kibum. Diam, lagi-lagi Kibum hanya diam tak merespon ucapan Heechul. Ia hanya duduk termenung di tepi ranjang dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kibum-ah, apa kau tak sayang pada kakakmu ini?!" kesal Heechul pada Kibum. "Buka mulutmu Kibum-ah… makanlah, meski hanya sedikit," ucap Heechul memelas. Berhasil, Kibum menoleh kearah Heechul dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Meski tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Aaaaa~~" Heechul memasukkan suapan pertama ke mulut Kibum. Kibum menerimanya dan mengunyah pelan makanan tersebut. Heechul yang melihat adiknya seperti ini hanya bisa tersenyum miris, matanya mengeluarkan butiran air mata. Kibum yang melihat kakak yang ia sayangi seperti itu, berusaha untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Jangan menangis _hyung_, " Kibum mengatakannya seraya tangannya ia angkat perlahan untuk menyentuh wajah Heechul. Heechul menangkap tangan Kibum yang masih berada di udara. Heechul hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan ia memeluk Kibum erat.

"Jangan pernah mencoba meninggalkan _hyung _lagi Kibummie, tidak peduli seperti apa keadaanmu, _hyung _akan menjagamu, menyayangimu, menerimamu sepenuh hati. Jadi, jangan pernah berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupmu lagi, kau mengerti?!" Heechul mengatakan hal tersebut seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kibum. Tanpa mereka sadari, Hangeng –suami Heechul- melihat adegan tersebut, ia menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

**NOW, PRESENT…..**

**THE REAL LOVE STORY**

**CAST : SIWON X KIBUM**

**HANGENG X HEECHUL**

**GENRE : ROMANCE | HURT/COMFORT ( I'M NOT SURE )**

**DISCLAIMER : I ONLY HAVE THIS STORY. NOT WITH CHARACTERS AVAILABLE ON THIS STORY.**

**PAIR : SIBUM**

**HANCHUL**

**WARNING : YAOI / SHOUNEN – AI / BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**JUST GO AWAY FROM HERE!**

**DO YOU LIKE? JUST ENJOY , REVIEW , AND READ IT ^^~~**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**A/N : KKKK~ EL EONNI INI FF REQUEST-AN MU, JIKA JELEK SAYA TAK TANGGUNG JAWAB YA. YA SAYA PERSEMBAHKAN UNTUK SEMUA YANG MEMBACA INI DAN EL-CHAN YANG TELAH MEREQUEST-NYA.. MUNGKIN SAJA INI AKAN MENJADI POSTINGAN TERAKHIR SAYA... SAYA MINTA MAAF SEBELUMNYA... SUNGGUH INI SEMUA DILUAR DUGAAN SAYA... SAYA SANGAT MENYESAL DENGAN INI SEMUA... SAYA MINTA MAAF KEPADA SEMUA ORANG YANG TELAH SAYA SAKITI DAN MEMBUAT MEREKA KECEWA... ATAU BAHKAN MEMBENCI SAYA... JUJUR, SAYA TIDAK BERMAKSUD SEPERTI ITU, DAN TERIMAKASIH UNTUK SEMUA ORANG YANG TELAH MENDUKUNG SAYA... SAYA TIDAK TAHU SAYA AKAN KEMBALI ATAU TIDAK. KARENA SAAT INI SAYA INGIN BERHENTI. DAN MENINGGALKAN INI SEMUA... TAPI, ENTAH... LIHAT KEDEPANNYA BAGAIMANA... YEAH.. KARENA INI MASIH KEMUNGKINAN. MAAF.**

.

.

"_Hyungie_~ apa menurutmu aku bisa sembuh?" tanya Kibum pada Hangeng sang kakak ipar, tanpa menoleh kearah Hangeng sedikitpun. Mereka kini sedang berada di taman belakang rumah.

"Tentu saja! Di dunia ini tak ada yang tak mungkin Kibummie, ada apa memangnya?"Hangeng menoleh kearah Kibum, ia mencoba meyakinkan Kibum dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya tersebut.

"Kau….. tahu dia akan segera kembali bukan? Aku tak bilang apapun mengenai kecelakaan itu, jika ia tahu…. Apa mungkin ia masih mau untuk tinggal di sisiku?" Kibum memandang lurus kedepan dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kau percaya cinta sejati, bukan?" Hangeng bertanya pada Kibum, kali ini ia layangkan pandangannya ke hamparan dedaunan yang gugur.

"Iya," hanya jawaban singkat yang keluar dari bibir Kibum.

"Cinta sejati tak akan mengenal yang namanya kekurangan, mereka menerima apa adanya. Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan berpasang-pasang, karena manusia tidaklah sempurna. Maka dari itu, manusia memerlukan pasangan untuk melengkapi kekurangan yang ada. Kekurangan yang ada pada diri kita, dapat kita tutupi dengan kelebihan dari pasangan kita. Begitupula sebaliknya." Hangeng mengucapkannya dengan hati-hati dan pelan.

"Aku tahu, tapi… bagaimana reaksinya jika ia nanti saat kembali melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini?" sedih Kibum dengan keadaan yang menimpanya kini.

"Kurasa ia tak akan meninggalkanmu. Cepat atau lambat, ia pasti tahu jika yang menyebabkan kau seperti ini dia," Hangeng berucap tenang, ia sama sekali tak menyadari perubahan wajah Kibum yang kini sudah marah.

"Jangan pernah salahkan dia _hyung_," Kibum menggeram marah, ia tundukkan kepalanya ke bawah untuk meredam emosinya.

"Aku tak menyalahkannya, kau selalu seperti itu!" kata Hangeng pada Kibum.

"Ayo, tak baik kau berlama-lama di sini, lebih baik kita masuk sekarang." Ucap Hangeng seraya berdiri menuju ke belakang Kibum, dan mendorong kursi roda Kibum.

Kibum hanya diam tak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Ia terlihat masih memikirkan kata-kata Hangeng. 'Aku tak menyalahkannya, kau selalu seperti itu!' kalimat itu masih terngiang jelas di pikirannya. 'Apa benar memang begitu? Aku hanya tak ia merasa bersalah. Aku mencintainya.' Batin Kibum berbicara.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**AUTUMN 2010**

Sepasang kekasih tengah berjalan beriringan menikmati semilir angin musim gugur. Mereka tampak mesra. Tangan yang saling mengait satu sama lain, pandangan lembut yang mereka berikan untuk sang pujaan hati, senyum hangat yang menghiasi wajah mereka. Menambah kesan. Bahwa pasangan ini tengah di mabuk cinta.

"Musim gugur kali ini indah, tak seperti sebelumnya," ucap Kibum dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Kenapa?" Siwon bertanya pada sang kekasih. Ia bermaksud menggoda kekasihnya tersebut.

"Tentu saja! Musim gugur kali ini kau pulang ke Korea Choi Siwon!" Kibum mengatakannya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Kkkk~~ manisnya Kibummie~~" Siwon mencubit gemas pipi kanan Kibum.

"Aw… sakit," Kibum mengusap pipinya yang dicubit Siwon tersebut.

"Sebegitu rindukah kau padaku?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum. Kali ini tak ada nada menggoda yang keluar dari bibir tipis milik Siwon, ia menyanyakannya dengan serius.

"Tentu. Kita pacaran jarak jauh selama kurang lebih 4 tahun. Dan selama 4 tahun itu, kau hanya pernah pulang 2 kali. Saat musim gugur kali ini, dan saat musim gugur 2 tahun yang lalu," sebal Kibum pada Siwon, sang kekasih.

"Ya kan kau tahu sendiri, dan aku kan juga pernah bilang padamu. Jika kau tak sanggup, maka lebih baik putuskan hubungan ini. aku tak ingin melihatmu tersiksa Bummie~" Siwon berhenti berjalan dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada kedua belah pipi tembam Kibum.

"Lebih baik begini daripada harus berpisah denganmu," Kibum mengatakannya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah… ayo, kau mau kemana Bummie? Masa dari tadi kita hanya berkeliling?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum.

"Eung~~ kita ke taman bermain!" jawab Kibum semangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Siwon menggandeng tangan Kibum. Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Siwon yang Siwon parkirkan di sebuah parkiran café yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkeliling tadi.

Siwon membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kibum. Ia memperlakukan Kibum dengan manis. Setelahnya Siwon menuju sisi mobil satunya, ia membuka pintu mobil untuk dirinya sendiri. Lalu, ia menoleh kearah Kibum yang berada di sampingnya dan mengenakan sabuk pengaman untuk Kibum. Setelah itu, ia memakai sabuk pengaman untuknya sendiri.

Mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Siwon dan Kibum melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, Siwon tak mau terjadi apapun pada mereka, terlebih Kibum. Sungguh ia tak akan mema'afkan siapa saja, termasuk dirinya jika sampai Kibum terluka. Ia sangat mencintai Kibum.

"Siwon-ah… aku yang salah atau memang benar? Sepertinya mobil di belakang sedang mengikuti kita." Kibum mengatakan haal tersebut dengan memperhatikan mobil yang sedang mengikuti mereka.

"Sial!" Siwon mendesis pelan. Tapi Kibum cukup bisa mendengar desisan yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon. "Wonnie~ kau kenapa? Jangan ngebut, ini di jalan raya!" ujar Kibum yang takut, karena tiba-tiba Siwon menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

"Kibum-ah, kita harus cepat. Jika tidak, mereka akan menangkap kita." Siwon mengatakannya cepat pada Kibum.

"Kenapa?" Kibum bertanya pada Siwon. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Siwon tiba-tiba menjadi panik.

"Kau tahu bukan, jika perusahaan ayahku mempunyai banyak pesaing? Nah, salah satu dari mereka adalah yang saat ini mengikuti kita dibelakang itu. Dan terlebih mereka tahu akan dirimu yang kekasihku Kibummie, aku takut mereka akan mencelakaimu." Siwon menjelaskannya dengan tetap fokus menyetir mobilnya. Kibum hanya mengangguk mengerti, ia memang tahu jika perusahaan ayah Siwon mempunyai banyak pesaing yang ingin menjatuhkan perusahaan ayah Siwon tersebut.

Kibum kini hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar mereka berdua selamat. Karena saat ini kecepatan laju mobil Siwon telah mencapai diatas rata-rata. Kibum hanya bisa memejamkan mata, seraya menautkan kedua tangannya dan mulai berdoa. Tepat saat Kibum selesai berdoa dan membuka matanya, sebuah suara klakson truk terdengar olehnya, seketika itu pula ia menjerit.

"Aaa~ Wonnie… hindari truk itu, cepat!" Kibum berteriak di dalam mobil, truk yang membunyikan klakson tersebut sudah hampir dekat dengan mobil Siwon.

"Tak bisa, aku tak bisa menghindari ini. Kecepatan mobil ini menyusahkanku untuk menghin-" belum selesai Siwon mengucapkanya. Truk tersebut telah menghantam mobil Siwon. Mobil Siwon rusak parah. Siwon terlempar keluar mobil, sedangkan Kibum berada di dalam mobil tak sadarkan diri dan terjepit di dalam mobil.

"Ki-Kibum…" Siwon mencoba untuk bangun dari tempatnya, tapi apa daya… semua organ tubuhnya terasa remuk dan kepalanya pusing. Siwon pun jatuh pingsan.

.

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

**KIBUM'S POV**

.

Sudah 3 tahun sejak kecelakaan tersebut, tapi kenapa aku belum sembuh juga. Jika 3 tahun yang lalu aku bisa membohongi Siwon, lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang ini? Tak mungkin jika aku membohonginya lagi, tak akan bisa! Besok ia akan datang, lalu bagaimana denganku. 3 tahun, bukan waktu yang sedikit. Tuhan… tak bisakah sekarang juga kau sembuhkan aku?

Setelah kecelakaan yang menimpaku dan Siwon, aku mengalami kelumpuhan. Tangan dan kakiku tak bisa kugerakkan, bahkan untuk bicara pun susah. Lambat laun aku pasrah dengan keaadanku, tapi.. Heechul _hyung _selalu menyemangatiku. Melihat Heechul _hyung _yang selalu menyemangatiku, akhirnya aku menjadi punya semangat hidup kembali. Aku terus melakukan pengobatan, hingga aku bisa bicara seperti dulu. Setelah aku bisa bicara kembali, aku lebih semangat agar tangan dan kakiku bisa kugunakan kembali. Tapi sayang, hanya tanganku yang bisa sembuh, kata dokter… kakiku cacat permanen. Aku sedih dengan kenyataan yang harus aku hadapi, lalu aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupku. Ya…. Aku mencoba untuk memutus urat nadiku, aku berhasil melakukannya. Tetapi tak lama setelah aku memutus urat nadiku, Heechul _hyung _dan Hangeng _hyung _datang, mereka membawaku ke rumah sakit. Dan percobaan bunuh diriku gagal.

Heechul _hyung _sangat sedih mengetahui aku yang melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, ia merasa telah gagal menjadi kakak untukku. Melihatnya yang seperti itu aku sangat merasa bersalah padanya. Sejak saat itu pula aku berjanji tak akan melakukan bunuh diri lagi. Sementara aku mengalami kelumpuhan, Siwon –kekasihku- ia mengalami amnesia, tapi tak semua ingatan yang ada pada dirinya hilang, hanya sebagian. Ia tak mengingat apapun tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa kami. Inilah yang membuatku menyembunyikan keadaanku darinya, aku tak ingin ia merasa bersalah.

Saat pertama kali aku mengetahuinya yang mengalami hilang separuh dari ingatannya, aku meminta Heechul _hyung _untuk membawaku pergi dari korea. Aku pergi ke Jerman, ya.. aku menjalani pengobatan di sana. Siwon yang berada di korea terus-terusan menghubungiku, tapi aku selalu menyuruh Hangeng _hyung _atauHeechul_ hyung _yang mengangkat telepon darinya. Kenapa? Ya… karena saat itu aku masih sangat susah berbicara. Ingatan Siwon yang hilang itu… dia hanya bisa mengingat sampai ia masuk rumah sakit karena gangguan pencernaan. Aku bersyukur karena ia tak mengingat kejadian itu. Ah… aku selalu berusaha berbohong padanya saat itu dan berhasil. Tapi… bagaimana kali ini? Tidak mungkin aku berbohong padanya kali ini, tak akan bisa.

**KIBUM'S POV END**

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hari ini datang juga yah…. Padahal aku berharap waktu akan berhenti." Monolog Kibum. Ia kini sedang berada di kamarnya seorang diri. Duduk sendiri di depan jendela, melihat pemandangan luar kamarnya –musim gugur- Hangeng juga Heechul sedang menjemput Siwon di bandara, ya… Siwon nantinya akan menginap di rumah Kibum juga kakaknya itu.

"Musim gugur…. Siwon-ah… apa kau akan menerimaku yang seperti ini? Aku tak ingin membuatmu susah. Siwon-ah… aku merindukanmu…" pilu Kibum. Perlahan namun pasti, air mata yang ia sedari tadi berusaha ia tahanpun akhirnya mengalir. Kibum mulai menangis, ia terisak pelan dalam tangisnya.

"Hiks... Hiks… _mianhae…_. Hiks…. Eh…?" isak Kibum terhenti karena ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tubuh Kibum menegang, meski telah lama tak merasakan pelukan tersebut, tapi ia ingat jelas pelukan ini.

"Si-Siwo-Won…" ucap Kibum terbata.

"Wae? Aku merindukanmu Bummie~~" ucap Siwon tepat pada telinga Kibum.

"Wonnie…." Lirih Kibum. Ia takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Siwon beralih dari tempatnya yang tadi memeluk Kibum, ia berlutut di depan Kibum, menggenggam tangan Kibum hangat.

"Kibum-ah… aku sudah ingat semuanya… setelah 2,5 tahun aku kehilangan ingatanku, akhirnya aku bisa mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Aku sungguh panik saat aku mengingat apa yang telah terjadi pada kita 3 tahun yang lalu." Siwon mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, ia tatap mata Kibum dalam.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengingatnya?" Kibum bertanya dengan suara yang pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Siwon.

"Saat aku sedang bermain kasti dengan teman-temanku, salah satu temanku kehilangan kendalinya, lalu tongkat kasti yang dipegang olehnya terkena kepalaku.. seketika itu aku pingsan. Lalu saat bangun… aku melihat seperti ada potongan-potongan kejadian yang seperti rol film yang diputar dalam otakku. Saat itulah, aku menyadarinya Bummie~~" jelas Siwon pada Kibum.

"Lalu… kenapa kau tak langsung menemuiku?" Kibum bertanya dengan pandangan sedihnya pada Siwon.

"Ssshhh…. jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku ingin sekali menemuimu saat itu. Hanya saja… kau tahu bukan, pekerjaanku di Amerika sangat banyak. Dan itu juga bukan pekerjaan yang main-main. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja." Siwon menjelaskannya pada Kibum dengan hati-hati, ia takut Kibum-nya akan marah.

"Kau… apa kau.. ma-" Siwon menghentikan ucapan Kibum dengan telunjuknya. Ia letakkan telunjuknya pada bibir Kibum.

"Aku menerimamu apa adanya Bummie… aku mencintaimu," Siwon menjajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kibum. Ia tempelkan dahinya pada dahi Kibum.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu." Kibum gugup. Matanya mengarah tak tentu arah, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Sungguh, siapa saja akan seperti ini jika dalam keadaan yang begitu dekat dengan seseorang yang dicintainya. Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah Kibum.

"Kibummie, lihat aku." Pinta Siwon dengan lembut pada Kibum. Kibum perlahan menggerakkan bola matanya menatap mata Siwon. Bisa ia rasakan, salah satu tangan Siwon berada pada tengkuknya, dan satu lagi pada pipinya. Siwon mencium Kibum dengan lembut dan penuh rasa cinta. Ia menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya pada ciuman tersebut. Hanya ada lumatan kecil dan manis dalam ciuman tersebut.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Hangeng dan Heechul melihat apa yang terjadi diantara mereka dari awal. Hangeng dan Heechul tersenyum lembut menyaksikan Siwon dan Kibum yang kini masih berciuman dengan lembutnya.

"Terimakasih Tuhan…. Semoga Kibum tak akan menderita lagi." Heechul meneteskan air matanya haru.

"_Ne_, tak akan lagi." Hangeng berujar mantap. Hangeng memeluk Heechul dengan erat dari samping. Mereka dapat merasakan bagaimana besarnya rasa cinta Siwon dan Kibum.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Bummie~~ bagaimanapun keadaanmu, jangan pernah lagi kau membohongiku. Aku mencintamu, itu berarti aku benar-benar mencintaimu, menyayangimu, menyukaimu, menerima apa adanya dirimu, dan segalanya. Jadi jangan berbohong lagi, kau mengerti?!" Siwon mencubit pipi Kibum yang sedang bersandar pada dada bidangnya tersebut. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang tiduran pada ranjang Kibum.

"_Ne_, aku mengerti." Kibum berucap dengan mata yang tertutup. Ia sungguh mengantuk.

"Sudah mengantuk, eoh? Kkkk~~ " Siwon terkikik geli mengetahui Kibum yang sudah mengantuk dan ingin segera tidur.

"Hoaammm~~ tentu saja, ini sudah malam." Kibum menguap dengan imutnya. Membuat Siwon makin terkikik geli.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau memang kelelahan karena banyak berbicara denganku sejak aku datang tadi siang. Cha~~ kita tidur." Siwon memebenahi posisi tidur mereka. Ia membantu Kibum untuk tidur dengan posisi yang benar. Ia dan Kibum saling berhadapan dan saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"_Good night my sweety~" _ucap Siwon dan mengecup kening Kibum sayang.

"_Good night too my prince._ Musim gugur kali ini… adalah yang terbaik._"_ Kibum mengucapkannya dengan senyum tulus yang muncul di bibirnya. Siwon yang mendengar ucapan Kibum semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

'Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Bummie, aku mencintaimu' Siwon menggumam dalam hatinya, seraya mengelus rambut Kibum lembut. Disertai tatapan yang lembut juga. Dan akhirnya Siwon ikut terlelap, ikut menyusul Kibum yang telah berada di alam mimpi.

.

.

* * *

.

_**Cinta sejati bukanlah cinta yang hanya memandang fisik, cinta sejati adalah cinta yang menggunkan hati dan ketulusan. Terima apapun kekurangan yang dimiliki dari pasanganmu. Tanpa cinta.. hidupmu akan terasa dingin, kau tidak akan bisa merasakan kasih sayang. – YunkaFen.**_

**.**

**END**

**Regards,**

**YunkaFen.**


End file.
